Hinata's Tears 日向の涙
by Karune Hiyaushi
Summary: Perginya Naruto dari desa Konoha karena telah gagal menjalankan misi Rank-A . Dan juga karena gagal melindungi temannya yaitu : Kiba serta Akamaru dan juga Shino
1. Sayonara

Hinata's Tears

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter I**

**.**

**Hinata's Tears**

**Pairing:Naruto dan Hinata**

~o0o~

Semua bermula saat Baa-chan memberikan misi kepadaku (Naruto) dan juga kepada Team 8

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul ditempat Baa-chan berada yaitu dikantor Hokage."Naruto kau dan Team 8 akan melaksanakan misi Rank-A"ucap Baa-chan dengan tegas.

Beberapa menit berlalu ... semua Team 8 dan Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan untuk membunuh seorang mafia atau ninja bayaran kelas atas yang sudah menyebabkan kegelisahan diseluruh desa

Sesampainya disebuah lapang tanah kosong dimana Hinata menggunakan _Byakugan _dan akhirnya pun menemukan mafia itu

Pada saat mereka baru saja sampai ditempat dimana mafia itu berada mereka pun membuat rencana , merekan mendapatkan 2 rencana yaitu : rencana_ Kigoshu dan rencana Himeta_

Mereka pun setuju untuk melakukan rencana yang pertama yaitu rencana _Kigoshu _. Rencana ini dimana mereka membuat umpan yaitu Hinata dan Naruto lah yang menjadi umpan , sedangkan Kiba dan Shino mencari kelemahan atau titik lemah ninja kelas atas itu yang bisa menggunakan 2 elemen mematikan yaitu _Katon(api) _dan _Raiton(listrik)_

"Hinata aktifkan _Byakugan_ sekarang"ucap naruto yang sedang sibuk membuat jurus andalan nya itu yaitu _Fuuton Rashen Shuriken . "Setelah itu liat aliran chakra-nya apakah stabil atau memang buruk" _Naruto tahu karena satu-satunya elemen yang bisa meminimalisir elemen Listrik itu hanya elemen Angin .

"Sedang tidak lancar Naruto-kun"ucap hinata dengan nada yang cukup tegas

"Baguslah kalau begitu"ucap naruto dengan cukup gembira . Tapi kegembiraan itu tidak lama terjadi , karena ninja kelas atas itu memiliki kecepatan yang sama seperti Youndaime Raikage . Tentu kagetlah hinata dengan kedatangan nya ninja itu didepan mata , "Naruto-kun tolong" ucap hinata ketakutan saat dicekik oleh ninja kelas atas itu

"Sialan!" ucap naruto

"Baiklah ayo maju bunshin-bunshin ku" sesaat setelah bunshin naruto menyerang ninja tersebut dan akhirnya dapat membawa hinata kembali kepada naruto . Naruto pun masuk kedalam KCM(Kyuubi Chakra Mode)

"Na-ruto-kun maaf membuat mu kesusahan" ucap hinata dengan nada yang seperti bersalah

"Tidak apa-apa kok , ini juga kan misi tidak akan mudah juga"ucap naruto dengan nada polos

~o0o~

Disuatu tempat dimana Shino dan Kiba berada . "hei Shino , Apakah kau memperhatikan nya tadi? "

"Ya,tentu" ucap Shino

"Ninja itu hanya akan lemah pada Ninja yang menggunakan elemen angin dan harus memiliki kecepatan yang setimpal dengan yang dipunyai-nya" ucap Shino lebih lanjut

"Tapi kita pun harus lebih memperhatikannya lagi karena dia belum mengeluarkan Ninjutsu-nya , kita tidak tahu bagaimana Ninjutsu orang tersebut"ucap shino lebih tegas

"Kau benar Shino" ucap Kiba sambil memuji-nya"

"Tapi apakah kau ingat ucapan Kakashi-sensei sebelum kita pergi meninggalkan Konoha kiba? " Tanya Shino

"Tentu"Ucap Kiba tegas.

_FlashbackOn_

Kiba,Shino kemarilah ucap Kakashi datar "Kau tahu kan kalau Naruto itu selalu gegabah dalam menjalankan sesuatu , jadi kau harus menganalisa musuh yang sedang Naruto serang sambil mengulur waktu" dan satu hal lagi "Ingat apabila musuh itu mempunyai 2 elemen yang bisa membakar . Hanya satu elemen yang bisa meminimalisir Elemen tersebut yaitu _Fuuton_(angin) sebagai pengguna elemen yang bisa membakar pun aku tahu kelemahan ku dimana yaitu saat pengguna elemen Listrik/Api menyelesaikan Ninjutsu jarak jauhnya seperti [_Kirin_] Pasti pengguna elemen itu akan melakukan jeda atau beristirahat sesaat selama beberapa detik , setidak nya paling 30-50 detik. Coba kau jelaskan ini pada Naruto dan Hinata" Boovsh kakashi pun menghilang

_FlashbackOff_

~o0o~

"Naruto-kun !" ucap hinata ketakutan disaat ninja itu telah berada disebelah Hinata

"Baka!" ucap Naruto Pada ninja tersebut . Dengan secepat kilat Naruto pun membuat Dark Rasengan dan menghantam ninja tersebut sampai mental jauh sekali

"Maaf Hinata , aku lagi-lagi tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik" ucap naruto dengan nada cukup putus asa

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan nada yang hampir menangis . "Seharusnya aku yang bisa menjaga Naruto-kun , aku tahu dimasa lampau dia hidup sendirian jadi pasti akan shock atau kaget apabila ada orang yang ia kenal atau menyelamatkan nya dari hidup sendirian dalam masalah" ucap Hinata dalam hati

~o0o~

Ditempat Shino dan Kiba datanglah anggota akatsuki yang memakai topeng dan tidak salah lagi ia adalah Tobi . Dengan cepat Tobi pun menyedot Shino,Kiba, dan Akamaru kedalam ruang dimensi lain yang dimiliki Tobi tersebut

~o0o~

Dengan kaget lagi Hinata pun terkejut dengan teriak-an Naruto yang sedang melihat ke tempat Kiba,dan Shino berada "KIBAAA , SHINOOOOO" ucap naruto sangat keras

"Lagi-lagi aku gagal menjalankan misi Rank-A ini" ucap Naruto yang Hampir menangis

"Baiklah aku tak akan kehilangan mu Hinata , Kaulah yang telah menyelamatkan ku dari kesengsaraan hidup sendirian"ucap naruto dengan memasuki _BIJJU MODE_

Naruto pun dengan secepat kilat membuat Rasengan yang sangat besar dan mendatangi ninja tersebut "BROAARRRRRR" hancurlah ninja tersebut dengan satu pukulan Rasengan

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan rasa iba dihatinya

"Hinata , ayo bergegas pulang ke Konoha . Tapi setelah itu hanya aku sendirian yang akan melapor ke Baa-chan .kumohon! "

"Ba baik!" ucap Hinata dengan terpaksa . "Aku tahu Naruto pasti terbebani dengan hilangnya anggota team 8 ku" ucap Hinata dalam hati . sesaat turunlah air mata dari Mata Onyx yang dimiliki Hinata tersebut

"Maaf Hinata tapi aku akan membawa anggota Team 8 mu kembali!"

~o0o~

Sesampainya di Konohan Hinata pun langsung mengikuti perintah yang dikatakan Naruto , tapi tidak seperti yang diharapkan Naruto . Hinata malah pergi ke monumen para Hokage dan mengaktifkan _Byakugan _lalu melihat dan mendengarkan apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto

~o0o~

"Baa-chan maaf" ucap naruto dengan nada yang lesu dan tidak bergairah

"Kau kenapa Naruto , bagaimana misi Rank-A ini?"ucap Baa-chan tegas

"Aku telah berhasil membunuh ninja tersebut tapi ada berita buruk juga"ucap naruto lagi-lagi dengan nada yang lesu

"Apa berita buruk nya?" ucap Baa-chan makin penasaran

"Aku kehilangan Kiba , dan Shino" ucap naruto merenung

"APA!" ucap Baa-chan , Shizune , Ayah Shino , dan juga Kakak dari Kiba

"Mereka diculik oleh anggota akatsuki saat menganalisa musuh" ucap naruto dengan perasaan bersalah

"BERARTI KAU GAGAL NARUTO!" ucap Baa-chan dengan tegas

Lalu ayah Shino dan kakak-nya Kiba pun berbisik kepada Baa-chan

"Aku mengerti . Anak ini pun dari dulu sudah selalu meyusahkan desa bukan? Aku pun akan mencoba beberapa percobaan pada naruto" Ucap Baa-chan berbisik kembali pada Kakak-nya Kiba

"AKU KECEWA PADAMU NARUTO,KAU ADALAH _JHINCURRIKHI KYUUBI_ TAPI KAU TIDAK BISA MELINDUNGI ANAK SEMATA WAYANGKU . PADAHAL INI MASIH RANK-A , AKU KIRA KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENJADI HOKAGE!"

Ucapan itu menusuk hati Naruto dan Naruto pun mulai berbalik dan siap untuk pergi dari ruangan hokage tersebut

"Maaf tapi aku akan berusaha mencoba mengembalikan temanku Shino dan Kiba sekaligus Akamaru" ucap naruto disertai berjatuhan nya air mata

"Aku akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk sementara sambil mencari informasi tentang Kiba dan Shino" ucap naruto

"Terima Kasih Baa-chan"

Itulah ucapan terakhir Naruto dan Naruto pun pergi ke gerbang utama desa Konoha

~o0o~

Di sisi lain Hinata pun menangis sejadi-jadinya ... "Naruto-kun tunggu" ucap Hinata dalam hati

~o0o~

Dan akhirnya Hinata pun bertemu Naruto digerbang Utama Konoha

"Naruto-kun jangan pergi"ucap Hinata sambil menangis

"Hinata?. Maaf tapi aku telah ditolak oleh warga Konoha dan sepertinya aku pun tidak akan pantas menjadi Hokage"ucap Naruto

"Tapi aku bisa menjelaskan kepada Tsunade-sama bahwa kau bekerja dengan baik"

"Tidak perlu Hinata ,aku memang tidak pantas menjadi ninja . tapi aku akan menepati janji-ku kepada mu , aku akan mencari Kiba dan Shino dari sekarang ,dan tidak akan kembali ke Konoha sebelum menemukannya"ucap Naruto

"kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu"ucap Hinata memohon

" tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku cintai . Tapi apabila kau sudah menemukan Ninja yang lebih baik dariku/bisa menjagamu dengan baik . kau boleh berpaling Hinata , yang penting aku sudah menyatakan perasaan ku ini kepadamu Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil tersedu-sedu

"Maaf Hinata" ucap Naruto

"Maaf Hinata" kata-kata tersebut terbenang dalam pikirang Hinata

Dengan sekilas Naruto pun menghilang dari hadapan Hinata

"Narutoooooo" Ucap Hinata menagis sangat keras

Hinata pun pingsan

Bersambung...


	2. Hajime 初め

Hinata's Tears

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

.

"Naruto!" Lengkingan Hinata menggema di dinding-dinding putih yang mengitarinya. "Ternyata aku pingsan setelah kejadian perginya Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dalam hati. Hinata merenung sejenak dan mulai berfikir. "Sebenarnya aku adalah ninja yang tidak berguna,aku telah membuat orang lain diusir dari desa. Coba saja kalau pada saat misi itu aku tidak membebani Naruto-kun, pasti hasilnya akan beda dengan sekarang. Aku memang tidak berguna , maaf Naruto-kun" Ucap hinata dalam hati dengan rasa iba dihatinya

TOK! TOK!

TOK! TOK!

"Silahkan Masuk" Ucap Hinata sambil menutupi perasaannya itu

"Hinata kau mendapat masalah apa? . Kau telah pingsan selama dua hari, Tou-san telah menghawatirkanmu" Ucap salah satu anggota klan _HYUGA _yaitu Neji

Sambil membawa buah apel Neji pun duduk disebelah Hinata. "Ada apa bicaralah padaku Hinata. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia dari siapapun"

"Ahh tidak apa-apa kok" Ucap Hinata sambil melontarkan senyuman palsu

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Shino dan Kiba, aku belum melihatnya kembali setelah misi Rank-A mu itu . Begitu juga dengan Naruto"

"Kau belum tahu berita nya Neji" Ucap Hinata serius

"Berita apa? Maaf aku jarang ada di desa karena ada misi khusus _Jounin _ juga yang diberikan Tsunade-sama"

Dengan gugup dan memaksakan diri untuk memberi tahu yang sebenarnya . Hinata pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"Jadi begini . Untuk berita Naruto ... Dia telah diusir oleh Tsunade-sama karena gagal menjalankan misi Rank-A ini , walaupun yang sebenarnya terjadi ialah yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh dalam menjalankan misi ini , aku hanya menjadi beban untuknya"

"APAA! Ucap Neji kaget . Setau ku Tsunade-sama tidak sekejam itu Hinata , Apakah kau bercanda?".

"Ini sungguhan Neji , Naruto-kun diusir juga karena ada bujukan dari Saudara kandung Kiba dan juga Ayah nya Shino" Ucap Hinata lebih lanjut

"Dan untuk Shino serta Kiba , mereka diculik oleh salah satu anggota akatsuki yang memakai topeng saat kami sedang melawan Ninja bayaran " Ucap Hinata sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Kalau begitu kenapa yang disalahkan hanya Naruto? , tidak sepenuhnya Naruto gagal dalam menjalankan misi bukan?" Ucap Neji berusaha untuk membuat Hinata senang . Karena Neji tahu bahwa Hinata memiliki rasa yang cukup banyak pada Naruto . Begitu juga dengan Naruto pada Hinata

"Neji...Apa kau pikir aku layak menjadi ninja" Ucap Hinata serius

"Tentu,Mengapa tidak?" Ucap Neji datar

"Tapi aku telah membuat orang lain menjadi diusir dari juga orang itu lah yang berusaha melindungi ku! Bukankan itu " Ucapan Hinata berhenti sesaat karena rasa sakit hatinya mulai kambuh sesaat

"Sudahlah Hinata , kau bisa mencari Ninja lain yang bisa melindungi mu dengan baik" Ucapan Neji tersebut tidak lain untuk membuat Hinata melupakan Naruto

"Sudahku duga pasti hasilnya akan begini , orang lain pun akan berusaha untuk melupakan Naruto-kun . Padahal semua ini salah ku .. oh Kami-sama apa dosa yang telah kuperbuat sampai harus membuat orang lain menderita , Naruto-kun pasti akan hidup sendirian lagi . Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi " Ucap Hinata dalam hati

"Hei Hinata. Apakah kau mendengarkanku?" Ucap Neji datar

"Tentu Neji" Ucap Hinata dengan menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya sejak Perginya Naruto dari desa Konoha

"Sudah Hinata, Kau lupakan saja Naruto. Aku tahu memang dia itu berusaha untuk melindungi mu , tapi manakah hasilnya . Ia malah membuat mu pingsan sampai harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit . Dan juga ia telah membuat anggota se-tim mu diculik oleh Tobi" Ucap Neji berubah pikiran dari perkataan sebelumnya , yang menunjukan bahwa Naruto tidak sepenuhnya bersalah.

Neji pun segera bangkit dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan Hinata."Lekas sembuh Hinata , jika kau mencariku ? . Aku tidak akan ada di desa selama dua bulan ." Ucap Neji sambil menutup pintu ruangan rumah sakit.

"Kami-sama.. Kenapa semua malah bertambah buruk" Ucap Hinata sakit hati atas pernyataan saudaranya yang malah memberikan saran untuk melupakan Naruto

"Aku akan mencoba mejelaskan ini pada Tsunade-sama bila aku sudah sembuh" Ucap Hinata

~o0o~

Seminggu setelah peristiwa dirumah sakit. Hinata sudah sembuh sepenuhnya karena meminum ramuan tradisional dari keluarga _HYUGA_, "Baiklah aku akan mencoba menjelaskan nya lusa depan" Ucap Hinata sambil membereskan kamar tidurnya yang sudah lama sekali tidak ditempati olehnya.

TOK! TOK!

"Hinata , Apa kau sudah bangun. Para ninja yang lain sudah menunggu mu diluar rumah. Cepatlah" Seru ayah Hinata

"Baik Ayah" Ucap Hinata dengan nada yang cukup serius

Lima belas menit berselang...

"Hinata kau sudah sembuh" Ucap Sakura , Tenten , Ino dan Kurenai Sensei serentak

"Annu. Bisa dibilang begitu ko" Ucap Hinata agak ragu

"Hinata Kami kesini untuk membicarakan tentang Naruto" Ucap Kurenai dengan serius .

Setelah tiga puluh menit perjalanan sampailah mereka di pemandian air panas Konoha...

"Hinata apakah kau masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto?" Ucap Sakura dan Ino sambil memasukan dirinya pada kolam pemandian

"Anu. Masih belum bisa" Ucap Hinata dengan wajah sedikit merah

"Yahh memang susah sebenarnya meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai" Ucap Sakura

"Aku pun begitu dengan Sasuke-kun" Ucap Ino

"Jangan berbicara begitu Ino atau akan kuhajar kau" Ucap Sakura karena tersindir oleh omongan Ino

"Sudah-Sudah cukup. Ayo Hinata kita beda kolam saja dengan Sakura dan Ino" Ucap kurenai

~o0o~

_TIMESKIP _

"Aku memang tidak berguna" ucap Naruto agak lesu karena masih teringat ucapan Baa-chan . Dan juga Hinata pasti sudah melupakan ku, aku hanyalah pion yang sudah dilupakan oleh semua warga desa Konoha

"Tapi aku akan berusaha mencari Kiba dan Shino , karena hanya dengan satu cara itu aku bisa diterima kembali di Konoha" Ucap Naruto agak bersemangat.

"Hahahaha" Ucap salah satu member akatsuki atau yang bisa disebut Tobi dan tidak salah lagi ialah yang telah menculik Kiba dan Shino

"BAKAAAA! Kau kemanakan Kiba dan Shino!" Ucap Naruto marah

"Tenang, mereka baik-baik saja didalam dimensi buatan ku" Ucap Tobi datar

"Kembalikan lah mereka padaku atau akan kuhabisi kau!" Ucap Naruto

"Akan ku kembalikan mereka apabila kau menyerahkan _KYUUBI_" Ucap Tobi tegas

"HAH! Jadi kau menjebak-ku!" Ucap Naruto disertai dengan sudah memulai masuk ke _BIJJU MODE_

"Wow Jadi ini kekuatan _KYUUBI"_ , lumayan menarik ucap Tobi sambil merapalkan suatu jutsu

"_Kuchiyose No Jutsu" _Ucap Tobi

Boovshhh! Munculah seekor binatang liar yang menakutkan atau bisa disebut monster,Dengan tidak lain itu adalah _HYDRA_ ( Naga berkepala tiga )

"Aku memiliki banyak percobaan, jadi aku akan bermain-main dulu dengan mu" Ucap Tobi


End file.
